Using 3D technologies, a user interface (UI) can create a link between the real world and the virtual three-dimensional space and allows the user to interact directly with the displayed contents. Thus, when the user is using a device equipped with a 3D UI, the user can have a 3D viewing experience closer to the real-world experience.
However, with existing 3D technologies, most UIs in the scene of displayed contents are limited by their spatial locations, therefore affecting the presentation of the 3D contents. The user may often have an undesired viewing experience. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.